1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to overvoltage protection.
2. Related Art
Handheld devices are increasingly powered by batteries, and typically rechargeable batteries. A recharging system of the handheld device is designed to minimize charge time of the rechargeable battery, while protecting the handheld device from damage caused by pushing too much current too fast into the rechargeable battery or charging the battery to too high a voltage. The handheld device also needs to be protected from overvoltage damage, which can result when a user removes the rechargeable battery during charging or when the rechargeable battery is dislodged, e.g., when the handheld device is accidentally dropped. When the rechargeable battery is dislodged during the charging cycle, and a power source used to allow for the fast charging produces a voltage that is above a rated voltage of the handheld device, the handheld device can almost instantaneously be destroyed.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that provide overvoltage protection for a handheld device if a rechargeable battery is removed or becomes dislodged from the handheld device during a recharging cycle, for example.